All Of Me
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: AH AU. Just a tale about first love. Young and in love, what will Damon and Elena get up to tonight? Cute, fluffy with a twist of sexy and funny.


**A/N Just something cute to get through this hiatus and hard times ahead. Enjoy.**

* * *

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

She listened hard as she tried to silence her thumping heart. She couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Sighing in relief, she made sure the doors to her room were locked. No one could come and check up on her. She was safe. Looking at the bedside table where a small clock rested, she took in the time; a quarter past eleven. It was now or never, she thought to herself as she let out a deep breath of nerves from within. Taking one last look around her room she unlatched and opened her window. Looking down she saw the ladder that had been strategically placed, by her, for this exact moment. She wasn't nervous about sneaking out, she had done it a million times before. Who hadn't done it at least once in their lifetime? No, what rattled her, was the reason to why she was sneaking out. Not the who, though. She was ready. She knew she was. Yet it still didn't displace the nerves. However she was sure they'd dissipate at the first sight of him.

Slowly making her way down the ladder; a warm breeze ruffled her long brunette hair. It was the middle of the summer and even though it was close to midnight, the air was still warm and comfortable. She had made the right decision when she had chosen to wear a light purple singlet paired with her worn-in denim shorts, the ones that just barely covered her ass. She was going to use that to her advantage later tonight. Not to mention the saucy red lingerie set, clinging to her skin that she had mortifyingly bought at the store a few days ago, but that was a story for another time.

Landing quietly at the base she quickly placed the ladder alongside the house so as not to bring suspicion around when morning arose. She wasn't going to come home till later, if everything went to plan. This was the perfect night. Her parents had gone to sleep earlier than she'd thought and tomorrow they'd both leave early in the morning heading to work at their private practice. Jeremy slept like the dead and had summer plans with some of his friends tomorrow, well as far as she knew and if he didn't well he wouldn't be knocking on her door anytime soon. She was known to sleep in late. So she was set. Everything was going to plan.

She had texted him earlier to come pick her up around the corner from her house. And like she had asked he was there, no questions, leaning on the side of his blue camaro, arms crossed against his chest, looking devilishly handsome in that white shirt of his.

He hadn't noticed her yet but as she crept along the sidewalk, she saw his head dart towards her, his eyes lighting up upon seeing her. As she neared closer to him, she burst off in a sprint, running the last couple meters to him. Anticipating her, his arms opened wide catching her as she jumped into his embrace. He couldn't help but inhale her scent. A mix between some fruity berries and coconut. How he'd miss their closeness. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he hoisted her up, arms twisting around her slender waist pulling her closer to him while her long legs made their way to around his torso.

Leaning back slightly; her eyes locked with his cerulean blue orbs gazing at him with an intensity that could not be put into simple words. The tip of her tongue darts out wetting her lips which just makes her aware of his own pair; rough and defined, parted slightly, allowing soft hot air to pass through onto her skin, a catalyst of a sort, sending goose bumps all up over her arms and shivers down her back. She notices how the parted lips twist into a cocky smirk. God, does she loves that smirk, it literally melts her insides. Her head pulses forward with a speed that surprises him, and before he knows it, her lips descend upon his, starving for attention. As if they were water and she was dying of thirst lost in the Sahara Desert.

"I missed you." she says softly, pulling away from his lips, a radiant smile plastering her face as she rests her forehead upon his, staring once again into his gorgeous eyes. She had missed him terribly. It had felt like they had been separated for months, when in fact they had seen each other just earlier that day.

To the outside world, they were best of friends and had been since they'd been diapers but between the two they were each other's worlds and as the two had transitioned between friends to something more, they had decided to keep it just between them.

Growing up together, everyone had figured they'd end up together in the long haul but they weren't ready to share just how right they were with the rest of the world. They just wanted to be Damon and Elena; undefined.

They hadn't told a soul, none of Damon's friends knew and none of Elena's did either. They loved the thrill of it anyway. The secret looks they shared when they were in public, how far they could push the little touches before they'd be interpreted as inappropriate. But nothing compared to the feeling they experienced when they were alone. It was nothing either of them had felt till they had crossed that line of friendship. Nothing had felt more right between the two, than that night six months ago.

_They had been at a carnival, the one their school threw each year. She had dragged him onto the Ferris wheel and when they had reached the top, he looked at her in admiration, watching as her face lit up when he declared how beautiful she looked under the light of the stars and then ever so slowly he leaned forward, leaving a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, before whispering into her ear "Every girl should know what it feels like to be kissed at the top." And even though he couldn't see her faint blush he felt the heat radiate off of her cheek as he caressed it gently._

It wasn't long after that night that things escalated rather quickly and before they knew it, they were sneaking around day and night for moments to be alone. That was over six months ago. They had been dating for exactly six months, two weeks and three days, but who was counting?

"I missed you, too." he utters with a slight rasp in his voice. Her feet drop to the ground as he allows her to break out of his hold, he sneaks in one more kiss before opening the door to his car. "Where too, Miss?" he says with an exaggerated southern drawl, finishing with his trademark smirk. She stifles a small giggle, choosing instead to throw a glare over her shoulder when he pats her ass as she moves to get into the car.

"Your house." she finally lets out when he's in the driver seat putting the car into drive. She babbles about a myriad of things on the ride to his house, telling him what she had done the rest of the day, and some plans she had for the upcoming week. He chirps in here and there but allows her to carry the conversation. He loves when she rattles on about a range of topics; fascinated by how her mind works.

They reach their destination and they make their way inside, a cool breeze hitting them upon arrival. This is the one place this summer that has been a haven to them, where their privacy has been upheld. Damon's parents were on a cruise somewhere in the Mediterranean sea with plans of visiting some of their family down in the south of Italy. They weren't expected back for at least another month. Damon also has a younger brother but he's on some road trip headed towards the Californian beaches with a bunch of friends. So that just left her and him with a house to themselves. And they sure knew how to take advantage of the fact.

Elena makes her way to the stereo in the living area plugging her phone which soon starts playing one of her playlists. Twirling around to face Damon who has made himself quite comfortable on the couch, bare feet perched before him along the length of the couch. She shucks off her own shoes and stands with her hands on her hips; a small pout on her lips as if asking him 'Where am I going to sit?'.

He chuckles when he sees her pouting. Sitting up slightly he extends his arm motioning to the sofa chair across the room. They are perfectly in sync with each other's thoughts, knowing exactly what the other wants and needs without a single exchange of words. He smirks at her; silently begging her to defy him.

She grabs his stretched arm as an invitation instead, using it as leverage and quickly takes advantage of the situation and situates herself above him. With knees on either side of him as she wriggles on top of him playfully, purposely, knowing exactly what it does to him. Leaning down she presses their upper bodies together; and her chin comes to rest on her now crossed arms which lay on top of his chest. They are at eye level once again. Raising an eyebrow she awaits his response.

This is them always bantering, be it with words or glances. This is how they act. Some might say it's childish but to them, this is how they understand one another.

He chuckles at her antics, she can be dramatic at times but he loves her anyway. Yes, they were at that stage in the relationship where they told each other they loved one another. Hell, he can't remember a time in his life, where he had not loved her. He was too young to remember the first time they'd met but even in his first memory of her, he'd felt it.

_They'd been side by side, giggling over a picture book they were sharing. He couldn't remember the title, or what the book was about, but he did remember how at one page, her head had turned up at him, and his eyes met with hers. Her doe orbs shone with mirth practically sparkling with life. She had a toothy grin and her long hair in two plaits. Even then as kid, it was like he subconsciously knew, they'd always have each other._

"Hello, Earth to Damon." she waves a hand in front of his face, waiting for him to throw his attention back at her. She smiles at him. "Where were you, just then?"

"Oh, you know? Here and there." he smirks lightly, before kissing her along her jaw line. "So what does my girl want to do tonight? Movie and popcorn?

"Sounds good." she jumps off him. "I'm gonna go make the popcorn, you pick a movie and I'll meet you in your room?" she orders playfully.

"Yes, ma'am." he teases. "Will that be all, Captain?"

"Oh and take my bag upstairs as well."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." he says saluting her with a tinge of humour.

She rolls her eyes at his antics and pushes him lightly towards the door. God, does she love that boy. Just as he loves her. She loves the way he makes her smile, the way he's able to create these butterflies within her, the way his touch sets her skin on fire. His love for her extends so much, it's feels so surreal that she sometimes forgets that she's living in her own reality. She's one of the luckiest girls alive.

As she places the popcorn in the microwave and punches in the time, her thoughts from earlier tonight come back. She's still nervous about it. She's not quite sure how to bring it up. That she's ready. Ready to take that next step. She'd just go with the flow. They'd been together for over six months. She felt more than ready. Especially with what he'd promised her on their anniversary, two weeks ago. This thing between them had been going so great, despite the fact that their relationship was a secret. It just felt in general; perfect. No pressure on them from anyone, no complications other than a few customary small fights every couple experiences. On their anniversary he had given her the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen; a white gold band with an oval lapis lazuli stone in the center, adorned by four diamonds. It had been his mother's he'd told her. She'd given it to him on his eighteenth birthday telling him to give it to a woman who he'd cherish and adore, to wear it. Damon had also mentioned that he had an inkling that his mother knew they were together, but that she'd never come out directly and spoken about her suspicions.

No, Damon hadn't proposed to her, he had purely promised her that one day he'd marry her, that he'd make her his wife. She had been stunned by his proclamation and she's kind of embarrassed to say that it had led to a little freak out on her end, thinking they were moving way too fast. She was only seventeen after all. However since then, she had come around to the idea. He had a way with words. She loved Damon. He had told her that it wasn't a proposal but a promise that one day it would lead to one. He had also told her he couldn't see his life with anyone else by his side other than her. When she took all of that in, it became apparent to her, that she wasn't scared of a life with him, so she'd placed the ring on a necklace and wore it around her neck. The ring rested on the center of her chest, close to her heart. Damon had loved the idea and when they were alone, Elena had noticed from time to time how he'd fiddle with the necklace making sure it was visible on top of all of her clothes. She looked forward to the day when she would wear it on her hand.

The microwave beeps, breaking her train of thought. She pulls the bag out, emptying the contents into a bowl. She knows she's ready for this, but it's still a little nerve racking. You know, it being the first time and all. For both of them actually. They had talked about it before hand. He'd never pushed her or pressured her into having sex, he had respected her. Like he always had. She loved him all the more because of it. He had told her that he hadn't want to have sex with anyone else but her, and that he'd wait for her. She had been astounded that her personal bad boy was actually just as innocent as she was. However over the past month things had been escalating further and further, moving from second base to third and we're not talking baseball here.

She finally made it to his room, popcorn in hand. He had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and had opted to go without a shirt. God, did he have a hot body, and didn't he know it. She climbed onto the bed, situating herself next to him.

"What movie did you pick?" she says stealing some popcorn.

"Iron Man." he grins, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Again! Damon, that's like the third time this month."

"What? he says sheepishly "I like it. Besides you said to a pick a movie and we both know you'll fall asleep before the end anyhow. Might as well watch something I'll enjoy."

She glares at him. "But there are so many more movies out there and you always pick the same one."

"Not true, we watched, The Fast and The Furious, last week." he smirks before popping another kernel in his mouth, munching obnoxiously.

"Whatever. Just press play. " she says dramatically, rolling her eyes. "The sooner it starts the sooner it finishes."

"Oh, look at you, all sassy." he says before winking at her. "I love it."

"Shut up and watch your movie."

"Oh, so now it's _my_ movie."

He chuckles when she throws popcorn at him.

"Hey, don't start something you're not willing to finish." he says turning the tables on her, chucking a few back at her.

She quickly grabs the bowl placing it on the bedside table, out of his reach and crawls back to him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." she says with fake sincerity "Wouldn't want the popcorn to go to waste, especially after all the hard work that went into making it. Besides we all know how OCD you get about the cleanliness of your room." her eyes twinkle as she can't help the smile that inches onto her face.

He growls at her before rolling over and pinning her to bed. "Now, what were you saying?" he says a playful glare on his face, his fingers trailing at her sides, ready for attack.

"Don't you know, the first step to recovery, is admitting you have a probl-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence, a burst of laughter leaving her lips instead as his hands begin to tickle her.

Her laugh is music to his ears. He loves hearing it.

"Damon! No fair! You're not ticklish." she huffs out between breaths squirming under his touch as his onslaught continues.

"Stop!" she cries out. "You're going to make me pee." she says between giggles.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" he says finally relenting.

Her cheeks are bright red, all puffed out, and she has tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ow, my stomach hurts." she moans before shooting a glare at him. "So, not fair" she mumbles under her breath.

"C'mon, Elena, don't pout." he says pulling her into him, her back on his bare chest. Where his skin met hers, it was heavenly. He kisses her head. "Let's watch the rest of the movie."

The movie had been playing the entire time as the tickle session had happened. No more than ten minutes could have passed so they weren't far in. Even though they'd sat down to watch this movie like a thousand times, she still didn't know much about the film, other than it involved superheros, your standard save-the-world-from-evil-forces plot and Robert Downey Jr. in all his fine glory.

She internally sighs, forcing herself to watch the movie. She gets testy fast, nothing's comfortable. So she squirms around a bit in his arms. When she finally does get comfortable, she remembers the popcorn and struggles to get out of his embrace so she could go grab the bowl.

"You got ants in your pants, Elena?" he chuckles.

"No." she huffs. "Let go of me. I want popcorn."

He doesn't let her go as she hoped he would, instead tightening his grip on her.

"Damon!" she protests.

"Why, should I let you go? You're right where I want you to be." he smirks at her.

His remark doesn't stop her from scurrying down his body, which is when he finally relents and lets her go. She reaches for the popcorn, her ass in the air, wriggling, tempting him. He pats her ass, not too hard, after all he doesn't want her to fall, but it's hard enough, to get a rise out of her. He just loves riling her up. It's part of his life mission. Even before they got together he'd always had a thing for doing things that would cause her to react. She was fiery and hot when she was mad and it turned him on extremely.

Her head shoots over her shoulder and she glares at him. A look that could freeze an entire continent.

"Damn, is it br-br-br cold in here, or is it just me?" he jokes, holding his arms around himself as he pretends to shiver.

She huffs, and rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot." she says finally grabbing the popcorn.

"Oh, yeah? Do we need to have another tickle session…?"

"What? No! Damon! Don't you dare." she says backing away slightly from him, accidently hitting the television remote. The remote flares up under her palm as the buttons get pressed, and the channel changes from Iron Man, to a young naked couple moaning. Elena's head darts towards the TV, shocked as to what she's hearing and now looking at.

Damon stares frozen as he watches as a tall man grabs a petite brunette woman and starts hammering her from behind, pulling at her hair. The woman's heavy breasts are now flying towards the camera. He groans at the sight, hardening slightly.

Give him a break, he's an eighteen year old boy, who hasn't had sex, ever. Of course he's going to react.

Damon, realising he's watching porn with Elena in the room, quickly wakes out of his stupor and scrambles for the remote trying to turn it off, but Elena's quick to respond moving it just out of his reach.

"Wait a sec'." she says turning her head back to the screen, cocking her head sideways and mumbles, "How does that even work?"

His mouth drops in shock, he can't believe she's actually watching this. Not only is she watching this, but she's studying it too. Now he's fully erect. _God, damn this woman_. She always manages to come up with ways to surprise him. Here they were alone, watching porn. Not just any porn but, pure, animalistic, rough porn. Nothing sweet or tender about it.

"Oh, god." he groans to himself. He's going to hell for corrupting his sweet, innocent, Elena. Oh he knows it for sure. They've got a place for people like him.

"Let's watch this." she says as she turns to him with eager eyes, before making herself comfortable on the bed again. "You going to just sit there in shock watching me, or are you planning in joining me anytime soon?" She pats a spot for him on the mattress next to her.

Damon practically chokes when he hears those words fall from her lips.  
"Where the fuck did my innocent angel go?" he says, staring in disbelief at Elena. "Oh, that's right, she got abducted, leaving behind the fiery vixen before me." he gestures to her.

She giggles at his response. "No, don't tell me, Damon Salvatore, bad boy extraordinaire, doesn't want to watch porn with his girlfriend. Isn't this in a males like top twenty sexual fantasies."

He shakes his head, still in disbelief over his girl wanting to watch porn together. "Hey! I'm not complaining, but I'm just warning you, Damon Jr. may get a little uncomfortable. Hell, who am I kidding? He's already a little uncomfortable." He says pointing to his prominent bulge. However he still scoots over to her, shifting behind her, so that she's in between his legs with his arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on her lower abdomen and his chin on her shoulder.

She moans as she settles into his embrace, loving the tingles that run through her, when the warmth radiating of his bare chest hits her through her thin singlet. She places her hands on top of his, she can feel his arousal slightly digging at her lower back.  
They continue to watch the explicit content. One thing Elena hadn't excepted was that it would turn her on so much. Everything just felt so intensified with Damon holding her and the wet sounds of skin slapping together emanating from the couple as they fucked, were definitely not helping. She blushed at how hot it was. Damon had begun to nibble on her neck increasing her arousal even more. He knew her weak spots. He knew exactly where to touch her.

Like she'd said earlier, this wasn't all that new to her, they'd experimented with each other's bodies. Seen each other completely naked. Hands had explored every single part, every inch they could get a hold of. They'd just hadn't gone all the way but that was definitely changing tonight especially if Elena had anything to say about it.

One of his hands slide under her shirt and caress her bra-confined breasts. He squeezes them lightly, pinching at the nipples now and then. His other hand remains at her abdomen, trailing the outline of her shorts. He knew she had worn these particular shorts on purpose. He had been very forthcoming on how much he had liked them the last time she had worn them. Well, he had always liked them on the floor better. He unbuttons her shorts, sliding the zipper down slowly. He could see just a hint or red lace peeking out. Gently he cups her core over the lacy fabric, adding just enough pressure to make her squirm.

"Damon." she moans, her eyes closing as his fingers begin to stroke her center.

"God. 'Lena, you're so wet." he says huskily in her ear, feeling the wet spot already forming on her panties.

"Just for you." she exclaims softly, one hand clutching at his thigh.

Her eyes go back towards the TV. The woman is now performing fellatio, bobbing her head up and down. The man is completely at the woman's mercy, begging for more. Elena can't help but let out another moan, she wants to see Damon like that, completely unhinged, far from the controlled man she knows.

Even though it tears her to, she sits up with a plan in mind. She whimpers as his hand slips from her shorts while his other slides down from her breasts. She turns to him, so that she's now on her knees in between his legs, facing him. She can see the outline of his length along the seams of his shorts, bulging accordingly. She licks her lips. Crossing her arms across her waist she grabs the ends of her singlet and lifts it off. She is left in only a pair of undone shorts, her red lingerie set and the necklace that holds the ring he'd given her, which was nestled neatly in between her cleavage.

Thoughts race through her mind, the most predominate one being, _It's now or never._ She stares at him, before leaning in close. His arms synonymously grab her now bare hips, pulling her too him. She kisses him hard. Arousal hitting a pivotal point, urging her and him onward. She pours everything she's got into the kiss, weeks of frustration as well as the love that ardently burns for him. Holding his face tenderly, she pulls away slightly.

"I'm on birth control." she whispers, letting him know how much she actually wants him.

"What?" he says slightly taken aback.

"I just finished my first pack, the doctor said to wait until then." she says a little nervous. However her demeanour changes rather quickly as courage shines through. "I'm ready." she breathes out, spelling it out for him.

"Are you sure?" he mumbles against her lips, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She bites down lightly on her bottom lip and nods at him, her doe eyes staring brightly at him. Her hands slowly move behind her reaching for her upper back. She unclasps her bra and her breasts spill forward as the fabric gives way.

He helps her, sliding the bra straps down her shoulders and chucking the material across the room. His head bows down and starts suckling at her skin. Shifting her head to the side allowing him access to her neck. His fingers trail down the chain that's around her neck and rolls the ring between his fingers. He brings it up to his lips and kisses it as if reminding her that he'd honour his promise to her. He then lifts the necklace off of her and places it on the bedside table.

He'd always known that there was something different about how he felt towards Elena. He hadn't ever been interested in any of the other girls like he had with her. It had always been her. Yet he'd kept his feelings at bay until one day arrived, where he knew he'd either have to try, or let her go. So he went for it, courageously kissing her on top the Ferris Wheel. He remembered how his heart had pumped so radically, he was afraid it would pop out of his chest as cliché as that sounded.

Though loving her hadn't always been easy, especially when she started to notice boys who had taken a liking to her. He admits he'd gone heavy on the possession; jealousy flaring through but despite everything he'd been through or ever done, he had no regrets on ever choosing to love her. To this day, and for many days to come, it would remain to be the best decision he ever made. Even the choice to remain celibate. The horny teenage boy inside had always wanted to say, yes, when he had been propositioned in the past, but he couldn't do it. He could never do that to girl. Pretend to care. How could he have sex with someone else when he was so completely in love with Elena. It just wasn't right. For him or the girl. Now here he was, with the girl of his dreams, in his bed, finally about to go all the way.

He lays Elena down on the bed watching as her long hair spreads across his pillow. He can already smell her scent mixing with his. He contemplates never washing his sheets again, wanting it too last as long as possible. He cups her breasts sensually, kneading them. Her nipples are already rock hard, she is completely and utterly turned on by this and he's utterly mesmerized by her.

He slides down her body and tears off her shorts, leaving her in just her red panties. God was she a sight in his eyes. Trailing upwards from her feet he leaves open-mouthed kisses along her body till he reaches her pelvic mound, where he finally takes off her last piece of clothing. His jaw slackens and his eyes widen as the material slips down her legs, he can't believe it, she's completely bare.

"When the fuck, did this happen?" he exclaims running a finger up and down her hairless slit.

"I-uh-shaved it tonight." she says blushing. "Do you like it?"

"Elena," he says with sheer sincerity, "You know you don't have to change your body, because of me, right?"

She nods, "I know, I-uh-wanted to try something different." she nervously shrugs.

"Okay," he says gently. "I do like it. Actually, I fucking love it." he states as he bows his head and kisses her right in the center of her smooth mound.

If they're going to do this, he going to do it right. He's going to make her orgasm. He needs to do it. God knows how long he will last when the time comes. He hears her moan as his tongue slides along her core and laps up her juices. She's so wet for him, and he loves it, loves that familiar taste, loves that it is her that he's drinking greedily from. She squirms under his touch, but he placates her, adding two fingers to her core while continually trying to make her come with his tongue. He thrusts the fingers gently, almost lazily and she begs him to go faster. He still hasn't lavished her clit, knowing if he did, she'd be done for. He begins to circle around it. Touching everything but it. When he finally sees she's ready, he curls the two fingers inside her upwards, and his mouth clamps down on her clit.

She lets out a gasp that reverberates throughout her body and she begins to unconsciously moan his name in appreciation as he finally hits that spot. He definitely knows what he's doing. She rocks her hips gaining the friction she desperately wants. She feels it wash over her. _Desire_. Her insides construct as a warm sensation explodes within her.

Proud of himself for accomplishing her orgasm he quickly stands up divests himself of both his shorts and boxers simultaneously. His cock, erect and ready for her.

She lies on the bed breathlessly watching him, her chest rising and falling as she tries to catch her breath after having the sweetest pleasure she had ever felt race through her. He slowly makes his way back to her, nestling himself in between her spread legs and kisses his way up her body. Making sure to pay attention to her every inch of her body. She whimpers and whines as his lips touch her flesh over and over again, adorning her with his soft fluttering touches. She's begging him. She's completely lost in a constant state of arousal, all she wants is him. It's not long before she finally tastes herself on his lips. She can also taste him. He tastes sweet. It's a strange taste to describe, it's not that overly sickly type of sweetness. It's just the right amount. She feels him pulling away, and she opens her eyes and stares at him.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this, Elena?" he says as seriously as possible, cupping her face, maintaining eye contact with her.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" she asks worriedly.

"God, no. Elena. I definitely want you." he emphasises his words, rubbing his lower body against hers as proof. "I just want to be sure this is what you want. We can still stop, if-"

She cuts him off, not vocally, but with her lips as her head pushes forward and her neck cranes. She thoroughly shuts him up of all of his fears and his insecurities. She pours her desire for him in the kiss, all the love, that burns only for him. Every piece of her that has had the chance of loving him, or had been touched by his love could be felt in that kiss.

"Here and now." she mumbles against his lips, hinting at the tattoo he had gotten when he'd been legal to. She had sat by his side as the Latin words had been etched into his forearm. _Hic et nunc._

Grabbing his hardness she rubs him up and down her folds, prolonging the wait as she mixes her wetness with his pre-cum. He's all slick and ready, as is she. She's been waiting for this. She lines him up to her center and he pushes through, ridding themselves of their virginities.

She sucks her breath in as she feels him inside her, he lays motionless as if waiting for her lead. It's not long before she nods her head and it's a seconds when she gasps at the sensations she's feeling. He rocks them gently. Her fingers latch on to the sheet, grasping so tightly her knuckles turn white. She takes in this foreign feeling of him inside her. They're finally joined. Finally one. She begs him to move faster but he refuses to compile, instead he takes it slow, thrusting gently in and out of her. Their hips stumble to meet each other's move for move, not quite on the same rhythm, and as she begs him to move fast they soon settle into a rhythm.

"Fuck. Elena, you're so fucking tight." he chokes out as he tries with all his might to hold on and let her orgasm once more. "You feel so good, baby."

"Damon. Just let it go." she mumbles. She knows he won't last all that long. So does he. But he's too much of a gentleman to not try and get her off at least one more time. One hand makes its way down between them and he starts rubbing her clit, egging on her orgasm. She moans loudly and he can't help but groan in response. He tries to slow down his thrusts to prolong the experience, for her but he can't hold it any longer.

"E-Elena, I'm coming." he grunts as he feels the beginnings of his orgasm releasing. The tingling feeling shooting forward and it's not long till he feels it spurting inside her contracting walls. He collapses on top of her, breathing heavily.

She soothes him with kisses on any inch of bare skin she can reach as he lays still, on top of her, exhausted from this new sensation that had just overtaken the both.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles from junction between her neck and shoulder, referring to his lack of control and not waiting for her to finish.

"For what?" she says slightly squirming from underneath as his lips tickle her neck.

"I swear, I'll make it up to you." he promises. "How do you feel? Are you sore? Any pain?" concern etching ever inch of his face.

"Relax Damon. I'm fine" she placates him. She can feel some twinges of strain from muscles she never knew existed, but they weren't a bad pain. It just felt like a really good workout. "And there's no need to make it up to me, Damon. Seriously. It was perfect and at the risk of sounding like a complete sap not to mention corny as hell but I just had one of the best moments in my life." she says, her face lighting up with pure happiness. She lifts his head and pecks him lightly on his lips. "Top five, definitely."

"Yeh?"

"Yep." she says popping the 'p' before letting out another string of giggles. "Damon…I don't want to ruin the happy bubble, but you're heavy." she says as she playfully tries to push him off. When he doesn't budge, she huffs, "I think you better lay off those burgers and beers. Look at you." she pinches the inexistent fat around his waist.

"Hey!" he mock glares at her. "You know you like those burgers just as much as I do." he says pinching at her waist in return.

"Without pickles." she reminds him, as if he could forget.

He rolls off of her, lying on his side before he begins to play with the ends of her hair. Thoughts race through his mind. He wants to know, and he can't help but ask softly, "What's number one?"

She knows exactly what he's talking about, without missing a beat she replies, "That night at the carnival, You kissed me-"

"On top of the Ferris wheel. Oh god, could I have been more sappy. An extraterrestrial took over my body." he jokes lightly. His humour earning him a nudge.

"Stop!" she pouts. "Don't ruin it."

"Impossible." he states, nuzzling her nose with his, earning him a small giggle.

"Second moment. When you gave me my ring. Drama and all." she continues, closing her eyes as if watching the memory replay itself in her mind.

He cranes his neck backwards to the bedside table where he had last placed the ring and its accompanying silver chain. Grabbing it, he unclasps the necklace, and slides the ring off. Waiting for her eyes to flutter open, he grips her hand softly and slips the ring onto her fourth finger. Staring intensely at her he speaks with utter confidence, "I still mean every word. You are my life. That won't ever change."

"I see it." she responds. "Our lives intertwining, college, marriage, a home. I never used to know what I wanted with Matt...but I realise now it's not about what I want but who I want to spend it with, figuring out. I love you, Damon. I'm afraid you're stuck with me cause I don't think I could let you go."

"Good, 'cause I don't know what I'd do without you, now that I know what it feels like to love you, You're stuck with me too." his genuine smile turning into a smirk. "Aren't we a pair? Pillow talk, confessions. Check, check. Which means there's only one last thing to do."

"What?" she says heartily.

"Food." he states bluntly as if it's the most obvious thing. "How about some of my infamous blueberry pancakes?"

"At this hour? It's almost two in the morning. Damon, come on."

"But we worked hard." he pouts.

"But this bed is so comfy." she whines. "Plus going downstairs takes effort, shower, clothes…" she trails off and dramatically snuggles the side of her head into the pillow and gives Damon the biggest puppy eyes known to man. She's gotten quite good at it, if you must know, has him whipped right round her little finger.

"Blueberries, chocolate, syrup, ice-cream." he lists one by one. "Don't tell me you don't want them." he starts kissing his way down her body, stopping when he reaches his destination; her stomach. He places an ear against it. "Yep. I heard that." he looks up at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "It's screaming 'feed me, feed me.' No point in ignoring it now."

She rolls her eyes at his antics. He was a big child at heart, despite what everyone saw. She saw the real in him. The walls that stood tall around others, were nothing but rubble when they were together. Don't think it was easy to get to that stage, cause it wasn't, it was one of the things they had both had to put effort into. Being completely open with your partner when all your life you had done nothing but shown only parts of yourself. It was a challenge that was for sure, they had ups and down but they worked through it.

"And you look ravishing. You don't need clothes…a shower on the other hand wouldn't hurt. You stink."

"Look who's talking, mister. You reek worse than me." She replies without missing a beat. She lets out a squeal when he lifts her off of the bed, sheets and all. "Don't you dare drop me." she warns.

"Like I would. You weigh less than my left arm."

"You did once." she mumbles grumpily under her breath, light resentment clinging to her words.

"You can't hold that against me forever, I was only thirteen. I didn't have these." he says flexing his muscled biceps.

Her only response is to shake her head. It's only when they reach the stairway leading downstairs that she realises that he's not planning a shower. "Hey! The bathroom is that way." she points her head back to his bedroom.

"I know." he says suggestively. "We're getting food."

"Da-mon." she says emphasising the two syllables.

"At least let me put my panties back on. " she squirms trying to get out of his hold.

"Ah-ah-ah I'm afraid I can't let you do that. See I'm memorising every inch of your skin, and the pesky material does nothing but conceal."

"What if someone walks in?" she says worriedly

"At two in the morning?" he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, fine. These better be the best pancakes made for mankind."

"I don't plan to disappoint." he smirks.

Sometimes he is far too cocky for his own good. They reach the kitchen and he sets her down on top of the counter.

"Oh, god. Damon I will never be able to look at your mother the same." she says nervously checking around for anyone despite knowing that his parents were halfway across the world. "This is _her_ kitchen." she whispers.

"Elena," he laughs. "Relax, kitten. I'll disinfect the counter tomorrow. No one will ever know. Now, you stay right there." He states pointedly as he begins taking out a bunch of ingredients and a myriad set of instruments from bowls to measuring cups.

Elena settles calmly on the bench as she watches him cook. Something about a guy cooking for you is just drool worthy. She pops some chocolate chips that she found on the counter in her mouth as she watches him whisk the egg whites into perfect fluffy peaks. It's not long before those fluffy peaks transform into a traditional stack of pancakes dribbled with syrup and ice-cream and you can't forget the blueberries.

"So?" he questions waiting for her to take her first bite. "Are they the best pancakes made for mankind?"

He's coming off a little too cocky for her taste, so she puts in motion one of her best performances. Making a face, she splutters and gags. "Oh god. Water!" she says urgently.

"What?"

"Water." she gasps, holding her throat as she begins to cough.

He rushes towards the sink and fills the cup up. Heading back to her, she gulps the entirety of the glass.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned, his fingers running through her hair.

"Yeah, I think so." she says breathing heavily, as she catches her breath back. "I think you mixed the salt and sugar up."

"What?" A confused look falling over his face. "The pancakes are salty?"

"Just a tad." she grimaces, pushing the plate towards him. "Taste it."

He takes a cautious bite and its met with confusion. "Elena, this isn't salty." he says seriously looking at her but he's only met with a fit of laughter on her end.

"You should have seen your face." she continues to giggles.

As if realising he was on the end of a punch line, all his concern dissipates.

"Why I ought to-" he trails off pinning her to counter instead.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me?" She's still giggling. Her fingers begin to trail up his arms till they lock around his neck. She looks straight into his blue orbs, batting her eyelashes and in a seductive manner she whispers, "I've been a very naughty girl."

"And don't you know it." His hands grip her hips, holding her down as she tries to squirm away. "But how shall you be punished? Hmmm. I know." He grabs the pancakes to the side of Elena. Deciding they weren't hot enough to blister skin, he pushes Elena down the counter and places a pancake on her lower stomach.

She attempts to protest but he quiets her down with a few kisses.

"If I must say you make a very appetising platter." he says leaning down and taking an obnoxiously loud bite.

"Stop!" she squeals."That tickles. Must we always come back to this?" She says exasperatedly as she pushes him off her and sits up. Pouting she continues, "Can't we have just one serious moment?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so sensitive." his hands enveloping her hips. As if proving a point, she squirms lightly from the lightest touch. He begins to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck nibbling at the juncture of skin. He stops when her hands push against his chest. And now he's pouting. "What?"

She brings the forgotten pancake up to his mouth and feeds him a bite. Before taking a bite for herself. "You promised me pancakes." Her doe eyes stare innocently into his.

"You have got to be kidding me." he growls playfully, kissing her ardently on her lips one last time before moving to the counter chairs and plopping himself down. She skips off the bench and arm to arm they sit next to each other. "You truly are a woman, aren't you?" he nudges her side gently, "Don't know what you want till, it's right in front of you."

"Hey!" she objects and glares at him. "I do not."

"Yes, you do." he laughs

"I knew I wanted you, didn't I." she huffs lightly

"That you did." he says letting her win.

He watches her nibble on his pancakes quietly before he breaks the silence, "I've been thinking…" he doesn't know if this is a good time to bring it up, but he had to bring it up sooner or later.

"Oh that's never a good sign." she says mockingly.

"Shush you." he says placing a finger on her lips. "You wanted serious so you're getting serious." he says and watches her tense up. He quickly sees how his words might have been taken differently and quickly corrects himself. "Relax, it's nothing bad, it's just an idea of mine."

"Okay." she says hesitantly, relaxing a bit. "Let's hear it."

"So, we're gonna be seniors this year, meaning we will be graduating soon, meaning the whole enchilada, college preparation, SAT's, interviews…a lot of hard work."

She nods her head in agreement. "So what's the idea."

"How would you feel, about taking a GAP year? We could travel, You know my family has land scattered all over Europe…or we could do a trip of the States, hell we could go to Australia and hop with the kangaroos if you wanted to. As long as we were together, I don't mind where we go. I know this is a lot to think about, but I feel we really need something like this, to do this while we're still young, to see a little bit of the world, something that's purely just us. To get out of this small town. To-"

She cuts him off, "Damon, I love the idea, I do."

"But…" he trails off waiting for her to continue.

"But what's the rush? Where still young, we'll still be young. I'm scared if we take a GAP…we'll lose momentum. We won't want to go back to college.

"Pfft…Elena, like you would let us. You'd have us ready and set for college in a flash. I know this is a lot to take in and I've been clearly thinking about it for a while, so I just wanted to put the feeler out there, get some thinking on the issue going. We'll discuss it more later at a time. I just wanted you to know that this is an option for us.

"Okay." she says quietly.

"Okay." he echoes in agreement, slightly disappointed she didn't jump at the idea, but he understood. He couldn't be mad at her for that. He just hoped she would come around to the idea. He decides to change the subject, "Alright, I'm fed, I have my girl here, and I'm beat. Let's head up to bed." he says as he pushes the plates into the sink. Dishes could wait till morning, not like it was that far away.

"I think you misunderstood me, Damon." she looks up seriously at him. "I've thought about it, and you're right, I do want this. I do want to see the world. And we could do this, put college on hold for a year. I guess what I'm saying is; where you go, I will follow. I want to travel the world with you. We could do Italy and France and England. We could even backpack our way through. Be completely spontaneous about where we go and when." she says in one breath, excitement reigning forward. She rushes towards him and meets him with a speed that nearly knocks him over. "Imagine this, we could be in Madrid one day and in Prague the next.

"We could have lazy Italian Sundays, and I could have you all to myself." he says nuzzling her nose with his, as he refers to the constant need of having to hide their relationship. "We could be just Damon and Elena."

"I love it." she giggles at first before seriousness seeps through, "And I love you."

"I love you, too." he voices gently as he tucks a loose stray of hair behind her ear.

"Pinky swear?" she says playfully

"Pinky swear." he plays along, latching his pinky finger onto her extended one.

* * *

**A/N**** And we have come to an end with this. This started off with me wanting to write Damon and Elena losing their virginities and it just somehow exploded into this. I don't' know how it happened it just did. I took my time writing this, I started it sometime at the end of last year and had most of it written by Jan. Having put so much back story it was hard to come up with an ending but it finally came to me and I'm happy with how it left off. If I gather enough response I will definitely be thinking about continuing with their traipse around the world. So let me know what you think, the good the bad and even the ugly. And one last thing to the person who got me through this fic, helping me along every step of the way; Jocey you are the best and I heart you a ton. P.S go read her fic; ****Unusual You****by elenasempathy (ITS PERFECT).**

**I love you xoxo**


End file.
